The present invention is related to vehicles, and, more particularly to slide-out sections for use with such vehicles, as well as mechanisms to move the slide-out sections between use and stowed positions.
Vehicles such as recreational vehicles, trailers (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cfifth wheelsxe2x80x9d), mobile homes, manufactured houses, campers, and the like often have retractable or xe2x80x9cslide-outxe2x80x9d rooms or sections. Slide-out sections are compartments that selectively increase the living or storage portions of the vehicle. Specifically, during transit the slide-out section is located in a retracted stowed position such that its exterior wall forms a portion of the exterior of the vehicle. Because of width restrictions on public roads, this section is retracted during transit so that it does not increase the width of the vehicle. Conversely, when the vehicle is parked, the slide-out section can be extended outwardly from the vehicle to the use position, thereby providing the increased living or storage space.
Because the slide-out section is required to move between the use and stowed positions, a slide-out mechanism is provided to facilitate such movement. But vehicles having such slide-out sections and corresponding slide-out mechanisms, however, often require substantial amounts of the vehicle to be devoted to these structures. In particular regards to the vertical spacing, the slide-out mechanism often shares space with the frame of the vehicle, along with ductwork, mechanical systems, and storage space which are all typically located below the slide-out section. Such space, particularly in the vertical plane, is, therefore, often a premium. Accordingly, reducing the amount of occupied vertical space by the slide-out mechanism is beneficial. Minimizing such vertical space occupied by the slide-out mechanism allows for more space to be available for the slide-out section, ductwork, or storage space.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle having an expandable slide-out body. The slide-out body is movable relative to the vehicle by a slide-out apparatus. The slide-out apparatus comprises first and second rails, and first and second synchronization members. The first rail is attached to the vehicle and defines a first longitudinally-extending compartment. The second rail also has a second longitudinally-extending compartment. The second rail is attached to the slide-out body, and is disposed within and movable relative to the first longitudinally-extending compartment The first synchronization member is attached to the second rail. The second synchronization member is located inside the second longitudinally-extending compartment and is engagable with the first synchronization member.
Further embodiments of the illustrative vehicle may comprise the first synchronization member being attached longitudinally to the second longitudinally-extending compartment; the first synchronization member being a rack; the second synchronization member being a gear located inside the second longitudinally-extending compartment; the gear having an axis of rotation that intersects the first rail; and the second rail comprising a longitudinally-extending opening configured to receive a timing member that is attached to the second synchronization member.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure also provides a vehicle having an expandable slide-out body. The slide-out body is also movable relative to the vehicle by a slide-out apparatus. The slide-out apparatus comprises first and second rails, and a synchronization assembly. The first rail has a first longitudinally-extending tubular compartment and is attached to the vehicle. The second rail is attached to the slide-out body, and is disposed within and movable relative to the first longitudinally-extending tubular compartment. The second rail has a second longitudinally-extending tubular compartment defined by longitudinally-extending spaced-apart upper and lower walls. The synchronization assembly is located within the second longitudinally-extending tubular compartment between the upper and lower walls.
Further embodiments of the illustrative vehicle may comprise the synchronization assembly comprising a corresponding rack and a pinion; the rack being attached longitudinally to the second rail, and the pinion being rotatable and engagable with the rack and moving same as the pinion rotates; the pinion having an axis of rotation that intersects the first rail; and a timing member extending into the first and second rails, and being attached to at least a portion of the synchronization assembly.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure also provides a vehicle having an expandable slide-out body. The slide-out body is also movable relative to the vehicle by a slide-out apparatus. The slide-out apparatus comprises a plurality of first and second rails, a plurality of first and second synchronization members, and a timing member. The plurality of first rails are each attached to the vehicle. In addition, each of the plurality of first rails have a first longitudinally-extending compartment. The plurality of second rails each have a second longitudinally-extending compartment. Each of the plurality of second rails is attached to the slide-out body and disposed within and movable relative to one of the second longitudinally-extending compartments of each of the plurality of first rails. The plurality of first synchronization members are each attached to the second longitudinally-extending compartment of each of the second rails. The plurality of second synchronization members are each located inside each of the second longitudinally-extending compartments, and each is engagable with the at least one of the first synchronization members. The timing member is attached to each of the plurality of second synchronization members.
Further embodiments of the illustrative vehicle may comprise the timing member defining a longitudinal axis which intersects at least one of the first rails; each of the first synchronization members being racks; each of the plurality of second synchronization members being rotatable pinions; the timing member being attached to each of the rotatable pinions such that as each of the pinions rotate, they each engage one of the racks, causing the second rail to move relative to the first rail; the timing member causes each of the pinions to move concurrently; the timing member being disposed through each of the first rails; each of the pinions being located entirely in one of the second longitudinally-extending compartments of each of the plurality of second rails; and the timing member extending into a longitudinally-extending slot disposed in each of the plurality of second rails to provide access to the second longitudinally-extending compartments.
Additional features and advantages of the vehicle and slide-out apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the vehicle and slide-out apparatus as presently perceived.